Communications networks and in particular Ethernet networks, are becoming an increasingly popular means of exchanging data of various types and sizes for a variety of applications. In this regard, Ethernet networks are increasingly being utilized to carry voice, data, and multimedia traffic. Accordingly more and more devices are being equipped to interface to Ethernet networks. Broadband connectivity including internet, cable, phone and VOIP offered by service providers has led to increased traffic and more recently, migration to Ethernet networking. Much of the demand for Ethernet connectivity is driven by a shift to electronic lifestyles involving desktop computers, laptop computers, and various handheld devices such as smart phones and PDA's. Applications such as search engines, reservation systems and video on demand that may be offered at all hours of a day and seven days a week, have become increasingly popular.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.